


Day 141 - Two is company, three's a crowd

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [141]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Slash, Threesome (in a way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> “Sherlock, dammit, please move.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 141 - Two is company, three's a crowd

“Sherlock, dammit, please move.”

“Give me a second.”

John gave him a second.

“Sherlock, I swear to God, if you don’t move I will scream.”

Sherlock mumbled something but since he had dropped his head until his chin rested on his chest to peer in the general direction of his groin, the only thing John could hear was ‘hard... shaft... tight hole.” 

He was still contemplating if he should answer that or just start screaming, because by now his extremities were tingling like red ants were crawling over them and he desperately needed to _move_ , when Lestrade spoke up. 

“Sherlock, I’m not getting any younger here. I knew I shouldn’t have let you take the lead, I’ve much more experience in this.”

“This does not require knowledge, just... stamina. A child could do it.”

“I really don’t want to think about children being involved in this.”

“I never thought that much talking would be involved,” sneered Sherlock.

John had enough. “Sherlock, if you don’t get a move on, I’m going to step on your head. Get that hatch open before we all suffocate in this shaft.”

He looked up at Lestrade, “I hate you. I know I volunteered, but still... Stuck in a sewer to pick up a ring of smugglers.”

“It’s not smuggling. It’s illegal gambling. To be precise, blackjack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'sneaky/ sneaking'.  
> Kinda inspired by [this](http://heckyeahmikerowe.tumblr.com/post/27193917097).
> 
> Hello dear readers! I apologise for disappearing for two days, but my wrist got rather bad and since I not only need my hands for typing shiny 221Bs but also for typing not so shiny translations to earn money, I needed a rest.  
> Wrist is better now. And bandaged.


End file.
